hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5316 (9th December 2019)
Summary Plot Edward searches for information on Finn's trial but is interrupted by Diane. Yasmine shows Finn the articles on Charlotte's death she has found, to his shock. Marnie is excited to see the review of her pâtisserie, but is horrified to see the headline "Little Tea Shop of Horrors", and the article focusing on Finn's speech and former ties to the far right group. Sid feels excluded when he sees Juliet with Ollie and Imran. Ollie is furious to see Juliet speaking to Sid. He is upset when Juliet says that Sid isn't her friend, and walks off. Juliet apologises to Sid but Sid leaves the school entirely. Yasmine points out how in one of the articles, a source says that Charlotte would have never boarded the plane on her own free will and she was scared of him. She warns him that Diane isn't safe around Edward. Sid calls his cousin, Jordan, asking for drugs, but Jordan refuses. Sid asks Liam for drugs. Liam is initially harsh towards Sid but ends up sympathising when Sid tells Liam of his guilt over pushing his dad off a cliff. Marnie is still upset over the article and how her business is empty. Romeo tries to give Marnie optimism when Goldie shows up and Marnie ends up regretting everything. Romeo convinces Goldie to try ask Marnie for a slice of apple pie in French, and he will give it to her for free. Goldie does, but is only able to repeat a few words. Nonetheless, Marnie is delighted with Goldie's attempt. Romeo secretly decides to post an announcement online, offering any Salon De The customer free cake with the usage of a French phrase. Yasmine is eager to tell Diane but Finn makes clear that he'd like to break the news on his own. Finn shows Diane the article. Liam tells Sid that the deal is a one off. He makes Sid rummage through the bin for his drugs but reveals that he was joking and subtly gives him a small bag. Juliet finds Sid and apologises and invites him over to hers. Finn and Diane have an argument. Diane tries to hide the article but Finn confronts him. Edward says that he'll explain everything, only to Diane. Diane assures him that he doesn't have to tell her, but Edward says that it helps talking about her. Edward tells her that he did everything he could to try stop the plane from crashing. He managed to save their children but not Charlotte. Diane apologises and decides to confront Finn. Edward calls someone, telling them that there's a problem that needs sorting. Sally almost reveals to Marnie Romeo's secret promotion. Sienna perfectly asks Marnie for coffee and two slices of apple pie for herself and Brody. Marnie is delighted with how many customers are at the pâtisserie. Goldie ends up revealing Romeo's promotion. He tells her that the promotion has worked - the place is almost full and people have paid for their own drinks too. She makes clear that she's delighted. Juliet makes clear that they're not having sex - that's not what she meant when she invited him back to the flat. Juliet grabs a bottle of alcohol, and Sid tells her that his dad used to drink it. He says that he won't ever drink it and reveals that he has bought drugs to her horror. Diane explodes at Finn and Yasmine. Goldie comments that her apple pie would be great with squirty cream. As Sienna says that Marnie's pâtisserie is too fancy for squirty cream, Brody produces a can from his jacket to Sienna's shock. Sami says that he will have his "au naturel", to which Sienna calls him a man with class. Finn regrets confronting Edward and Yasmine advises him to make clear that he wanted to protect Diane. Yasmine is furious when Edward shows up and tells him to leave. He tells her that she'd be better off searching about Finn's past, rather than his own. He gives her a USB. Edward gets a text saying "he's on his way". Yasmine reluctantly takes the USB. Juliet is furious when Sid takes the drugs and he ends up vomiting on the floor as James returns home. Juliet confesses that Sid has taken ketamine and James is furious. Edward meets with Sally, who tells him that this might not be a good idea. A taxi pulls up and out steps John Paul. He asks what the emergency is and Edward tells him that they need his help getting Finn out of the village. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Quotes Goldie McQueen: "I just want some of that apple pie, mate." Marnie Nightingale: (groans) "It's 'une tarte aux pomme'!" Goldie McQueen: "Oi, who are you calling a tart?!" Notes * First reappearance of John Paul McQueen since 26th March 2019 marking his full time return to the show. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019